Mr Gorgeous
by Emmeline Black
Summary: Don gets a big surprise on his first day in the LA office. Fluff! Oneshot.


_Title: Mr. Gorgeous_

_Author: Emmeline Black_

_Rating: K+_

_Chapters: 1/1_

_Summary: Don gets a big surprise on his first day in the LA office. Fluff! One-shot._

_Warnings/Spoilers: none_

_A/N: According to the Internet Movie Database Merrick's first name is Walt._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but Jess and Carlos. If I did, we'd have Terry** and** Megan._

**Mr. Gorgeous**

"Come in."

Don walked into the office of the assistant director of the LA branch of the FBI. "Special Agent Eppes?" asked the man with graying hair, standing from his desk to shake Don's hand.

"Yes, sir."

"Walt Merrick," said the man as they shook hands. "I'm the assistant director."

Don nodded. Merrick picked up several files from his desk and motioned for Don to follow him. "I'll take you to your desk. Your new partner is out interviewing a witness at the moment, but she should be back shortly."

When they arrived at the desk after navigating a maze of cubicles, Merrick handed him two of the folders. "Some last minute paperwork for your transfer and information on the case your team is currently working on."

Don nodded. "Thank you, sir."

Merrick nodded in return and departed.

Don sat at the empty desk and had just started filing out the first sheet of paper when a woman's voice interrupted him. "Hi, you must be our new boss." Don looked up to see a pretty brunette smiling at him.

"Yeah," he answered, sticking out a hand. "Don Eppes."

"Jessica Creighton," she responded, shaking his hand. "I'm one of the computer techs for this field unit."

Don nodded, hoping he would remember at least her first name next time he saw her. It wouldn't reflect well on him as the new boss if he couldn't remember his team's names. "Nice to meet you, Jessica."

"You, too," she chirped cheerfully. "I'll see you around." She waved as she walked away. Don waved back and settled at the desk again, hoping to appear competent when he finally met his new partner.

_pagebreakpagebreakpagebreakpagebreakpagebreakpagebreakpagebreakpagebreak_

Jessica stepped onto the elevator and rode it down one floor where she was delighted to find Terry Lake and Carlos Stockard. She greeted Carlos, her boyfriend, with a quick kiss before turning to the female agent. "Terry! Your new partner is absolutely _gorgeous_!" she exclaimed as she pulled them onto the elevator. "You're going to wish he was in Carlos' unit instead of ours."

Terry raised an eyebrow. "How are you so sure that I'll want to date him?"

"How could you _not_ want to date him?" Jessica questioned exasperatedly. "He's tall, dark, and handsome – every girl's dream!"

Terry smiled at her friend's enthusiasm in getting her to date again.

Carlos rolled his eyes. "Is that all women talk about? 'Gorgeous' guys?"

"Of course not," Jessica sniffed. "We talk about the ugly ones too." She looked at him, the implication clear.

"You'd better be careful, Jessie," he teased. "I might leave you for Terry. She would appreciate my inner-beauty."

Terry and Jessica both laughed, Jessica belying her insinuation with a kiss. "You're one of the gorgeous ones. Don't worry."

Terry rolled her eyes and smiled. "If you two are finished, I'd like to meet Mr. Gorgeous before I agree to date him."

Jessica grinned. "I swear you'll marry him someday, Terry," she assured her friend.

Terry laughed, stepped off the elevator and walked toward her desk, seeing the back of a dark-haired man as he worked at the desk next to it.

"Agent Eppes!" Jessica called as she and Carlos trailed behind Terry. "This is your new partner."

Don turned and stood, freezing when his eyes fell on the woman next to Jessica. "Terry?" he asked disbelievingly.

"Oh my…" she breathed. "Don!" Terry launched herself at him, laughing as he picked her up and twirled her around. "I don't believe it!"

"I don't believe it," Jessica echoed. "She already knows Mr. Gorgeous."

Carlos shook his head. "Small world." He and Jessica looked around the office, noticing the attention Terry and their new boss were attracting from many of the room's other occupants as he spun her around one last time before setting her carefully on her feet.

Jessica looked back at her friend to discover that the always-cool-calm-and-collected Terry Lake was crying. Don looked shocked as well. "Terry, what's wrong?" he asked, concern evident in his voice.

"Nothing's wrong," she laughed through her tears. "I'm so happy you're here!" she said, throwing her arms around his neck again. Don hugged her back somewhat awkwardly.

Jessica had to laugh at his valiant attempt to be helpful. The poor guy was clueless. "Don't laugh!" Carlos scolded. "You don't realize how scary it is for a guy when a girl starts crying for no apparent reason."

Jessica just laughed harder. "Come on," she managed to choke out. "Let's give them their privacy."

Carlos nodded and followed Jessica, just as bewildered as Don was at Terry's emotional reaction.

Terry had caught Carlos' admonition and was laughing and crying at the same time, trying to stop so as not to scare Don too much. When she finally calmed down and pulled away she said, "Sorry, Don. I didn't mean to bawl all over you."

"It's okay," he said warily as he brushed the remaining tears from her face with his fingers. "Just…" He trailed off, not sure how to proceed.

"Just don't do it again?" Terry laughed.

Don smiled. "Just give me a little warning next time."

Terry laughed and hugged him again. "It's a good thing that my make-up's waterproof. Otherwise it would be all over my face and your shirt. It's good to see you, Don."

"You, too, Terry."

_Pagebreakpagebreakpagebreakpagebreakpagebreakpagebreakpagebreakpagebreak_

_Three Years Later _

"You may kiss the bride."

Jessica smiled as Don pulled Terry into a kiss and spun her around exactly as he had his first day in the LA office – with the addition of the kiss of course – to energetic applause from the large audience. She turned to her husband, Carlos. "I told her she'd marry Mr. Gorgeous."

_A/N: Pretend things didn't work out with Terry's ex in Washington, so she moved back and joined Carlos' unit. In case of any confusion, Jess says that Terry will wish that Mr. Gorgeous is in Carlos' unit because agents that work together aren't allowed to date though I'm not sure how that's supposed to work since Don dates Liz… Oh, well. Reviews are much appreciated. _


End file.
